universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Walken
Entrance UFO Drop-off Christopher Walken is jumps off from the UFO and lands on the stage. Special Attacks Neutral B - Universal Remote Walken bring out his Universal remote from ''Click'', which you can used to control at opponents; here are some of the actions of the Universal remote which some of the actions are been use of random. #Pause: Frozen at opponents at about six seconds. #Slow: It can deduce a half of opponents speed and attack. #Speed: Give 3x of opponents speed which it make out of control. #Reverse: Make at opponents attacks and movement reversed. #Colour Change: It can change opponents colours which it was been useless. But don't even tried to spam the attack of this, if you keep spam all the time it make electric at Walken for only just an minor damage. Side B - Deadly Horseman Walken is turn to the Headless Horseman from ''Sleepy Hollow'', He used to charge at his horse which it will ram at the opponents like New Hercules, when you Press B he will swing his sword to give some opponents a slice which it like Robin Williams but his sword is less powerful, like Wario's Bike you can move the horse but it never stopped moving you have to go left and right and watch out of cliffs. If you getting hit by opponent attacks he will fall down his horse, which the horse will run away from him if you want the horse back you have to wait in ten seconds. Up B - Flied of Choice Walken is been floating up high which he use this abiblity from the well-known music video by Fatboy Slim titled ''Weapon of Choice'' that he will hover all around the stage, but his flied will be wear off about in eight seconds. The useful of this attack that he can fly across at opponents that can give an damage at the opponents. Down B - Giglipie Walken take out his pie that he can eat to recover his health that it been found of the line in the infamous film title ''Gigli'', which there are three choice that you like when you press Down B and other buttons. *Press Down, Christopher Walken will eat the pie that can heal his damage. *Press Side, he will throw the pie at some opponents that it can drain at opponents damage (which the pie is hot that it burns.), which if you are in Team Battle you can throw the pie that can cure at your partners. *Press Up, you can remove the pie for any cause. The pies have stock is about three of them, you have to use it wisely before you used the pie, and the luckily way is it will reloaded about in 1 minutes. Final Smash - Night to Rescue When Christopher Walken is used his Final Smash, he was been jumps off the stage which someone is jump in the stage is Batman, Catwomen and Penguin from Tim Burton's Batman Returns which three of them have their own moveset from the film, to switch the characters is press Up B that you liked to play your favorite character. Batman Batman is have some strong normal attacks, his B attack is use the Batclaw to trap at some opponents and you can attack them as you like, when the opponent is released the Batclaw it will give an less damage, which it was been fitted from 60's Spider-Man, his Side B that he throw the Batarangs that it was like the same of Link's Boomerang, and his Down B that he use the Miniaturized Smoke Grenades that it can make an distraction or may contain an anaesthesia. Catwomen Catwomen does not have some special attacks, but she use her whip to give an painful damage when someone is gets to close, she have great speed and jumping. Penguin The Penguin does have some special attacks but not normal attacks, Press B Penguin use his umbrella to shoot at opponents that it make much damage, Press Side B he summons his Henchmen to attack at the opponents, and his Down B is used to call up the other penguins with Rockets that it will explode at some opponents which it done the final smash. The Final Smash will be done about in 30 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "YAHHH!" *from Sleepy Hollow* KOSFX2: "Fuck!" Star KOSFX: "This is Not Over... Bears!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh!" Taunts Up: "I gotta have more cowbell!" Sd: "I say Potato, you say Tomato" Dn: "YAHHH!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: "Thank you! Now next week, “Hamsel and Gramsel.”" Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- Put the opponent at his back, then kiss his lip and point at the opponent which it exploded. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Ending Music Weapon Of Choice by Fatboy Slim Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:Reality Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Playable Characters Category:Saturday Night Live Category:Movie Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Starter Characters (LBC) Category:Actor Category:Playable Characters (LBC) Category:People called Chris